Brooke and Rachel
by EverythingFan
Summary: Brooke and Rachel are best friends who've just moved to Tree Hill from New York. Romance, rebellion, betrayal and conflict ensues as they meet and greet our favourite oth characters for the first time. Comment if you like, or want me to update.
1. Chapter 1

"Would you just breathe?" Rachel instructed her best friend, Brooke as they walked down the hallway. It was their first day at Tree Hill High and Brooke was already hyper ventilating.

"I am so breathing," she replied even though she wasn't.

"No, you're not, your lips are going blue," Rachel commented and laughed as Brooke hastily dragged her into the toilets to check her reflection. Taking the opportunity, Rachel reapplied her lip gloss.

Brooke quickly reached into her bag and pulled her cell phone, she eagerly flipped it open, sighed and placed it back into her bag with a huff.

"What are you expecting?" Rachel questioned, screwing the lid back in place on her tube of lip gloss.

"Ollie was meant to message me at nine, he promised he would," Brooke explained and adjusted her hair in a nearby mirror.

"Would you just drop it with Ollie? He lives 500 miles away. You're never going to see him again."

"I know but he was the one Rachel."

"You dated him for a week," Brooke pursed her lips "And besides, new town, new boys…" Rachel's voice trailed off wistfully.

Brooke grinned happily and linked arms with her. "So when are we going to be meeting these new boys?"

"Oh I have a feeling it'll be real soon," Rachel wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and they both giggled as they exited the toilets and walked to their lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel knocked gently on the door and heard a voice from inside welcome them inside. She felt a wave of nausea in her stomach when she noticed the sea of kids facing them, but covered it with a confident smile.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Gatina, and this," she pulled Brooke out from behind her "Is Miss Brooke Davis," she introduced them to the teacher, who walked over to them.

"Welcome to Tree Hill High young ladies, please take your seats," the man greeted them warmly "But try to turn up on time tomorrow," then he returned to his desk.

They sat down and Rachel winked over at Brooke, who returned her attention to staring at her shoes.

Brooke felt a tap on her shoulder and swiveled round coming face to face with a dark haired boy with a prominent jaw.

"You do realize its inevitable I'm going to sleep with you," he grinned arrogantly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he raised his eyebrow.

Brooke let out a mocking laugh. "Someone's a bit full of themselves," she commented and turned back round to face the front of the class.

Meanwhile, Rachel flicked her hair over her shoulder and knocked her pen off of her desk. _Crap, _she thought, leaning down to reach for it when she bumped into someone else's head. She came back up again, about to spit an insult at whoever had hit her, but was suddenly faced with a very, wait make that extremely, hot boy.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, handing her back the fuchsia pink pen.

"No problem," Rachel purred.

"I'm Lucas," he offered a hand and she shook it.

"Rachel," she replied then gave him her best sexy grin before turning back to face the front.

Tree Hill was just getting better and better.

"So where did you come from?" the dark haired boy was speaking to Brooke again and she really didn't have the energy to throw some insults at him so gave herself up and answered.

"New York."

"Ooh, flashy," he cooed "My parents are from Spain, so that makes me Latino, as you may have guessed."

"No, I thought you were Icelandic," Brooke replied sarcastically and began to gather her things in her bag as the bell went.

Rachel appeared by her side and smiled widely. "Ready?"

"Fancy a threesome?" Felix rudely enquired as he stood up from his desk.

"Cool it Enrique," Rachel responded wittily, linking Brooke's arm as they walked away.

"Bye Brooke, I have a feeling I'll be seeing much more of you," he called out after them and winked.

Brooke let out a scowl as Rachel watched on and let out a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel nibbled on a ham sandwich, then took a sip from her bottle of Sunkist.

"What's up with you?" she asked her silent best friend "That stupid Don Juan wannabe didn't upset you did he?"

"You mean that hot guy?" Brooke asked and glanced up to see Rachel looking at her in amazement.

"You are kidding me, right? Complete jerk is so not your type, actually…" Rachel's voice trailed off "It's usually mine," she smiled "What's different about this one?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, he's an idiot."

"There's the Brooke Davis I know and love," Rachel grinned, finishing her sandwich "Let's go," they joined arms and walked off of the quad.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that was an interesting first day," Brooke sighed and pulled her duvet up to cover her body

"Uh huh," Rachel replied, sitting on her bed cross legged, pulling her buzzing phone out of her bag to read the message and smiling secretively.

"Who's that from?" Brooke asked leaning her head onto her pillow and yawning.

"No one," Rachel replied hastily, stuffing her phone back into her bag and dropping it to the floor.

"Oh come on. I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time, who is it?" Brooke asked, opening a nearby magazine and flicking through the pages.

"Well…" a reluctant grin played across Rachel's lips "There's this guy-"  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly "What's his name?"  
"Cooper," Rachel responded "And he's so cute and so sweet. But, he's kind of a little bit older."  
"Everyone loves the older man," Brooke replied but Rachel shook her head.

"Not like this, Brooke… He's a lot older."  
"Oh my God! He's not like fifty is he?" she exclaimed and Rachel burst out laughing.  
"Not that old," she grinned "He's only forty," Brooke's mouth dropped open "I'm kidding!" Rachel giggled "You should have seen your face!"  
"But seriously, how old is he?"

"Twenty-nine," Brooke sucked breath in quickly "I know, but it's not wrong, I mean, legally it's completely okay. But there is one slight thing…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Brooke leant towards her.

"He thinks I'm twenty-six," Rachel replied and Brooke threw a pillow at her playfully.

"Rachel Virginia Gatina!" she laughed "You slut!" they laughed.

"You can't tell anyone," Rachel's brown eyes grew serious.  
"I promise," Brooke smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning dawned bright and clear, with the sunshine streaming in through their bedroom windows. Brooke sat up yawned and furrowed her brow to the sound of splashing.

"Rachel?" she called out and slipped on a pair of slippers "Rach-" But halted herself as she saw a tanned boy stepping out of the pool, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Oh hey Brooke, hope you don't mind, I borrowed your pool," he explained cheekily and smirked.

"What do you think your doing?" Brooke stomped over leaning forward to glare at his smug face.

"Swimming, what does it look like."

"You don't even know me," Brooke pointed towards the pool "You don't swim in people who you don't knows pools."

"But I do know you, you're Brooke Davis," he explained and hung a towel over his broad shoulders.

Brooke laughed unbelievably. "Well I don't know you."

"I'm Felix Taggaro, there we both know each other, so now can I get changed?" Felix indicated indoors and Brooke scowled "I make a mean breakfast," he cooed and watched as Brooke succumbed to him.

"Fine, but as soon as you're changed you leave, okay?"

"Deal," Felix replied and stepped indoors.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is Don Juan doing in our shower?" Rachel asked as she placed her bag on the side and kicked off her stiletto heels.

"I, uh, long story," Brooke explained and passed her a coffee.

"You don't like him do you?" Brooke shot her a horrified look "Okay, okay I was just asking," Rachel sat herself on the couch and sipped her coffee thoughtfully.

"What you thinking about?" Brooke asked, sitting down beside her.

"Cooper," Rachel sighed and Brooke laughed "Not really, actually I was planning what to wear today,"  
"Well, you go get dressed, I'm gonna take a shower."  
"That's right Brooke, you wash that Latino boy right out of your hair," Rachel called to her as she disappeared into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later, fully dressed; Rachel jogged outside to go collect their daily mail. She flicked through them, _bills, bills, oooh, school results. _She opened Brooke's, knowing she shouldn't but anyway and read the grades. Brooke wasn't doing too badly with a B in Phys Ed, a C in English and a C in Philosophy. But she was flunking in Calculus, that wasn't good. Quickly stuffing the letter back inside she looked around and walked into the house, as to avoid any wandering eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton Sawyer sat on a bench watching a skinny brunette slam her car door and walk up the main gates with her red haired friend.

She jumped off of her seat quickly and grabbed her shoulder.

"Brooke," she began but had a loss for words as her and Rachel spun around and stared at her attentively.

"Yeah?" Rachel spoke glaring at her for an answer.

"Can I speak to you Brooke?" she asked and turned her back to Rachel so she was no longer part of their conversation.

"Um, sure," Brooke looked over Peyton's shoulder and watched as Rachel scowled at the back of her head.

"I was wondering," Brooke raised her eyebrows "Would you be interested in helping with the school banquet?" Rachel placed her hand on Peyton's head and spun her round.

"What do we get out of this?"

Peyton looked at Brooke then back at Rachel. "I was only asking Brooke really," she laughed.

"Well now you're asking me, so what do we get out of it."

Peyton sighed. "Well," she wriggled her tongue about in thought "You could both get a place on the squad," Peyton pointed out them with her thumbs "I'm sure you'd be great investments."

Rachel nodded. "Deal," she grabbed Brooke's arm "We'll be there like, later."

"Thanks Peyton," Brooke smiled as Rachel dragged her away.

Peyton managed to add in an 'Okay' before they were out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

"You asked who?!" Haley James spat at Peyton as she arranged flowers in a vase.

"Look I know they seem like total bitches, but they may actually be quite nice," Peyton replied.

"Whatever, I really don't care who does it as long as its done in the next two weeks," Haley explained and threw a flower onto the desk in anger "Just don't let them ruin it."

Peyton laughed. "I won't, I promise."

Haley ran her hand through her long golden brown hair and leant against a nearby table.

"I hate this," Haley groaned and Peyton looked at her slightly shocked.

"What, why?"

"We haven't got enough girls on the squad, and-"

"That may not be a problem anymore…" Peyton said looking at the ground dismissively.

"Peyton what have you done…?" Haley looked at her concerned.

"I invited Brooke and Rachel into the squad."


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel and Brooke walked casually down the corridor when they both spotted Lucas and Peyton making out in middle of corridor.

"Questions? Comments?" Rachel asked Brooke, as they swerved past the happy couple.

"Actually I was wondering why you opened my mail this morning? I know it was you Rachel, the rip marks match your fake nails," Brooke added, opening her locker.

"Okay, okay so it was me… But now I know that you're flunking in Calculus," she said quietly.

"So I'll get a tutor," Brooke responded, shutting her locker.

"In the middle of the year, I don't think so. Anyway I thought you were too busy arranging the 'Basketball banquet'" Rachel raised her fingers quoting Peyton sarcastically as they continued down the hall.

"Hey, you're helping as well, we won't get a place on the team otherwise," Brooke commented and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Brooke smiled mischievously "I'll meet you there after school, I've got to deal with something," she walked off, smirking at a skinny boy stuffing books into his locker as she passed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Haley isn't it?" Rachel pulled out a chair from underneath a desk in the tutor centre.

Haley looked at her slightly baffled. "Err, yeah I am… What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in tutoring someone for me?"

"Who?" Haley asked sharply, she wasn't in the mood to talk to redhead bitches, especially ones who needed tutoring.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel dumped her backpack onto the floor and seated herself at a table. She needed to catch up on some studying so she'd chosen the quietest corner of the tutor centre to do it in. Tugging some biology textbooks out of her bag, she flipped them open.

"Rachel," she looked up to see her fiancée, Nathan coming over to her.

"Nathan this really isn't the time," she sighed, pushing hair out of her face.

He picked up her book and inspected the cover "Biology? Since when did you study in your spare time?"

"Since Principal Turner told me that I could end up working in Taco Bell if I don't raise my grades," she replied, leaning back in her uncomfortable chair.

"You'd never end up working in Taco Bell," he sat down and took her hands "And besides, if I get this scholarship to Duke-"

"Then there'll still be enough money for me to go to college and afford a nanny," she rolled her eyes "Nathan your Dad is never gonna let you have money to help us. And you know it."

"Then I'll get a job, and-" he suggested.

"And what? Pulling double shifts down at Hot and Twisted isn't even going to put booties on the baby's feet," she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Don't be such a downer on everything, Rach," he squeezed her hand "We'll be okay."

"But what if we're not?" she sighed heavily "I always thought that we could work this out, but…"

"Don't think like that."

"But I am thinking like that, Nathan, and I have been for a while now," Rachel adjusted her top "We're seventeen and I'm living in my parents house with Brooke… This isn't ideal in any sense of the word."

"We knew it would never be ideal," he glanced out of the window "But I want this baby and so do you. So we'll make it work," he put a hand on top of hers, which rested on her bump

"For it." She smiled, she couldn't help it and he returned it. And as they leant across the table to kiss, she tried to squash the little voices in the back of her head. But that was proving difficult.

--

Walking casually and stopping in the school corridor, Brooke ran her finger down the grades list posted on the notice board until she found her name. She had B's in everything, well, except an A+ in Textiles and a- wait, F in calculus?

"Shit," she cursed.

Overhearing Brooke's swears, Chase Adams sidled up beside her.

"You failed too huh?" he looked at her.

She gazed into his hazel brown eyes, and then back at the board. "Uh, yeah."

"Don't worry," he smiled "Most of the class did."

"They did?" Brooke felt a small rush of relief "Wait, most of the class failed?" she turned back to the board and searched for Rachel's name, she had a C.

"Oh my god!" Brooke cried, quickly covering her mouth. Chase was a Clean Teen, but did clean mean that he was Christian too? Oh my God, she thought, she'd just used the Lord's name in vain in his presence. Oh my God, she'd done it again….

Chase laughed, was that a good thing? "I'm guessing you'll be wanting a tutor then."

"I will?" Brooke glanced over at him "But I don't know any tutors."

Chase smiled, and kicked his feet against the ground nervously. "Well, I didn't fail, and I was tutors assistant last year, so…"

"You want to tutor _me_?" was Brooke dreaming right, no way was this _clean teen_, who can she add was extremely hot, offering to help her, Brooke was like the opposite of a clean teen. By definition, she was a dirty teen.

"Well, if you'd want me to," he grinned in his usual adorable way."That would be great," she nodded "Tomorrow? Your place, or mine?"

Brooke thought about it for a second, Rachel, living with her, pregnant, sex! She couldn't invite him, Rachel was like a walking anti clean teen sign.

"Scratch that, we'll go to yours, my roomies…" Brooke paused "Hormonal."

"Okay," Chase raised his hands "Too much information."

"But thank you," Brooke smiled sweetly "It really means a lot."

"No problem," Chase adjusted his backpack "Anything for you," he replied, and began to walk away.

Brooke laughed to herself, and headed in the opposite direction.

--

"Rachel," Brooke dropped into her seat "I have to tell you something."

"What's happened now?" Rachel enquired, glancing up from her book.

"Well first, Copernicus, you got a C in calculus," Brooke grinned.

"Hey, not bad for a pregnant girl."

"I failed," Brooke continued solemnly "But Chase is going to tutor me!"

"What as in, _clean teen_ Chase?" Rachel replied, raising her eyebrows "As in, we break hearts not hymens Chase?"

Brooke threw a book at Rachel. "You can't say things like that Rach!" she hissed "They're sensitive."

"Look Brooke, I'm not saying he's a friend of Dorothy, but…" she glanced down "The boy can dress."

"Are you saying…"

"Oh girlfriend, you know what I'm saying," Rachel smirked.

Brooke pursed her lips. "Well maybe when I'm finished with him he won't be so clean after all," she grinned cheekily, looking down at her school book.

"Now there's the Brooke Davis I know and love," Rachel tapped her shoulder. But before they could even start another conversation, they looked up to see Shelly standing in front of them. "What is it like, Clean Teen bug-everyone-else day?" Rachel hissed over to Brooke.

"Hi Shelly," Brooke yawned "What can we do for you today?"

"I heard Chase Adams is tutoring you," Shelly deadpanned.

Brooke glanced at Rachel edgily "Yeah, and?"

"I just want you to know that, Chase is a very sensitive individual, and I would hate to see him marred by your…," she looked them up and down "Activities."

"Activities," Rachel repeated her voice three or four notes higher than usual.

"Calm," Brooke placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder "And what activities would these be Shelly?"

"Oh I don't know Brooke, but I have heard some stories, and I mean, looking at Rachel," she lowered her eyes to her protruding baby bump "You're not exactly what I would classify as, shall we say, ideal Clean Teen dating material."

"Excuse me, dating?"

"I just don't think that a girl like you could deal with Chase's," her voice became a whisper "_Sexual boundaries_."

"That is it," Rachel stood up sharply, but Brooke pulled her back down into her seat.

"Slow down there buddy," Brooke patted her shoulder soothingly "Shelly, I think it's time you left, it was lovely chatting with you."

"You too Brooke," Shelly smiled "Bye Rachel."


End file.
